Per Ankh Asylum
by Ominously Anonymous
Summary: Nephthys suddenly finds herself stuck in Per Ankh Asylum. She finds that the asylum is a lot more than it seems. And what's up with that Set character? sumarry REALLY sucks, okay? I'm not good at summaries. But the story's better?
1. Chapter 1

**I've read these Percy Jackson fics were Annabeth goes to asylums. Their names are _Goode High Academy for Insane Youth _and the other is _The Asylum._ After reading those, I decided to make my own fic. So here it is.**

prologue

At two o'clock of the afternoon, a girl of about fifteen or sixteen years old was being escorted by two men to a bulky old building that was to be her new home. With her wrists and ankles chained. The girl's mind kept replaying images of what had gotten her stuck in this mess. She remembered the pain she had felt after _that_ happened. If only she _hadn't_ said anything.

The men suddenly stopped five feet away from the building's doors. The girl gulped in fright.

The man at her left roughly pushed her towards the doors. The girl started to have goosebumps. She wanted to run, run away from this eerie place.

But she couldn't, not when she was chained. So she walked, slow short steps, to the doors.

Then reluctantly entered the asylum.

**i know, i know it's short. but that was intentional. that was just a prologue.**


	2. 2 days earlier

**This is the second chapter guys.**

**2 days earlier **

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

I woke up to sound of my alarm clock. The worst wake up call ever.

BEEP, BEEP, BE-

I pressed the silence button to silence my very annoying clock. Seriously, whoever invented alarm clocks deserves several punches in the face.

…...

That's better, I thought. Thru blurry, sleepy eyes I saw that my clock had beeped at six o'clock of the morning.

"Argh!" I grunted in frustration. I'm not, and I repeat, I'm not a morning person! But the stupid clock always beeps at six o'clock of the morning no matter what time I set it to beep. School opens at six o'clock, but most kids arrive somewhere between seven and eight o'clock. Except for the bus kids. They always arrive earlier than everybody else.

Oh well. More time to hear music from my Ipod without anyone making noise. I slipped out of my very comfortable bed, and my feet touched warm warm wood floor.

Even though it was winter, it was hot. I always wanted to be able to see and feel snow, but that never happens when you live in Phoenix, Arizona. A city that is located near the Mohave Desert. Despite that, I loved the city. I would never dream of a better place to live.

I went to the bathroom that was downstairs. For some reason, I liked that one better then the one next to my room. I made sure to be silent when I passed my twin's(Isis's) room. She was very uhmm..._ temperamental_ when you woke her up early. I started going downstairs. When I reached the bathroom door I opened. I went to the sink and washed my face with soap, then I brushed my teeth. I then went back to my room, it was next to my sister's (unfortunately), and went to my closet. I picked out a navy blue t-shirt, black pants, black gloves that had half of each finger cut, and navy blue converse. The shoes were old, but I liked them like that. I put on my clothes, and looked for my black nail polish. Then I remembered, I didn't have it anymore. My mom took it away as a form of punishment for spilling Isis's orange juice on her lap. And in addition, I was grounded and wasn't supposed to use any electronics. My life sucks. Well... this was the last day of any of that. I opened the curtains and window. I wanted to see some stars and some fresh air. Instead I saw city lights and hot air. I closed the window, but not the curtains. Even though they were not stars, the city lights were still beautiful. I got my Ipod from under a loose floorboard that I discovered when I was eight. The locket that my father had given me was still there. I scrolled down my play list and chose the song _Snow White Queen _by Evanescence. I plugged on the earphones, lay down on my bed, and just listened to my songs. I remembered when I was grounded

It had been my birthday (along with Isis's) and my father, who had been separated from my mother by court (thanks grandpa), had given me a locket with a sapphire heart in the middle. Isis had hers hidden in a layer of clothes in her closet. I put it there because my grandfather had been at my party and insisted on confiscating it. For some reason, Isis got to keep hers. You see my grandfather, Shu, is _obsessed _with keeping my parents completely apart. And by that I mean no pictures, no items, no notebooks, no diaries, no clothes, and no everything from dad. I have no idea why he's so obsessed. Well when I told grandpa that I wouldn't give it to him, he decided on confiscating it by force, despite my mother's pleas. To prevent that from happening I ran all around the house like a crazy person, with grandpa running after me (he used to be an Olympics runner). Then I hid in the broom closet. Once grandpa passed me. I silently went to my room and put it in my cabinet. My grandfather got very mad at me when he couldn't find it. So as a form of revenge, he gave the Iphone he was going to give me to Isis. I got mad. So I grabbed Isis's orange juice and poured it all over her lap, the Iphone was there. I did that so I could say that I didn't need an Iphone. Then the Iphone exploded on Isis's lap. Afterward, my mom grounded me. And all that happened a week ago. Time passes fast. I reached into the floorboard and pulled out the locket. It was silver with a sapphire heart. The heart seemed seemed to be glowing faintly. Maybe it was my imagination or the moon's light was reflecting on the heart. Probably the latter. I opened the locket. I saw a note inside it. I opened it, and saw my father's handwriting on it. My heart beat with excitement. A letter from my father! The note said,

_Dear Nephthys and,_

_Happy birthday, my dear! I hope everything is turning out well for you and my beloved family, and that your grandfather hasn't gotten this note. It''s painful that I couldn't attend your birthday or any other birthdays of yours. After all, I love you two more than anything else. I hope to one day to be able to see my family. That has been my greatest wish for sixteen years. I love you all, and always will. Remember that._

_Pass this along to your mother. I want her to see that I'm not being kept hostage or anything like that. And tell your mother I love her._

_Oh! I hope you like the locket I gave you._

_From your loving father,_

_Geb_

_P.S. I put a note in Isis's locket._

Tears started to fall down my cheeks. It may have been only a note, but it was the best present I have ever gotten, hands down.

"Don't worry, dad," I whispered. "I'll show your note to mom and Isis. And I love you, too."

I couldn't really remember my father, after all I haven't seen him since I was four. All I remember from him is a pair of beautiful green eyes and jubilant laughter.

Right now, I was desperately trying to hold on to those memories. To put them together and make a face. My father's face. But no such thing happened.

I cried even harder. But I didn't sob. It was sob-less crying.

I looked at my clock, to see when everybody elses (except my grandfather, he doesn't have one) working alarm clocks would beep. It was six fifty-five.

_Five minutes 'till the clocks beep, _I thoughtweakly.

I suddenly remembered that I still had my earphones on. I quickly turned off my Ipod and put it in a secret pouch in my blue backpack. i put the necklace around my neck, under my shirt. I then grabbed my jacket, which was hanging on my doorknob. I went down to the kitchen with my jacket and backpack on. The note was in my jacket pocket. I went to the toaster and put two slices of bread in it. I heard the distant _beep _of Isis's and mom's alarms. I heard the scuffling of both of them getting dressed and things. After about five minutes, I saw Isis's head poke on top of the stair railing.

"You're up already?" She asked, surprised.

"No, I'm sleep walking," I put as much sarcasm into my tone as possibe.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, you know that?" She scowled.

"But the best kind of wit," I countered.

"You're impossible," She went to the bathroom.

"And you're insufferable!" I yelled back at her.

She didn't respond.

_Bing!_ The toast was ready.

I got up from my chair, grabbed a plate from one of the cabinets, and grabbed the toast. I then got the jelly from the refrigerator and put in on the toast. I took a bite out of it, and the grape jelly flavor exploded in my mouth. I heard footsteps on the stairs. I turned and saw my mom.

"You're up, dear?" She asked kindly.

"Yeah," I answered.

Mom frowned disapprovingly at my clothes, than my hair. She learned long ago that I'll never stop dressing the way I do. Maybe when I'm older, but not now. And my hair. It was unbrushed, as usual. I almost never brush it, maybe because I see it as a waste of time.

"Since when are you awake?" Mom inquired.

"...Since five o'clock..." the note felt like it was pressing on me.

"Mom I-" I started.

"Mom, where's my jacket?" Isis was running down the stairs.

"Careful, Isis! And your jacket's under the couch,"

"Thanks, mom."

"Your welcome."

"Nut! What's with all this noise!" Grandpa Shu exclaimed, "Can't an old man get some sleep here?!"

"Sorry Father," Mom apologized.

"You better be, Nut, you better be," he shook his gray hair out of his sky blue eyes.

Just then, Isis stomped down the stairs. She had on a white off-shoulder shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and a lot of bracelets on her left hand. Her golden locket hung publicly around her neck. Her straight black hair was had a thin braid on front. She had low bangs that almost went into her eyes. Ice queen (my nickname for her) glared at the floor. She was _not_ a morning person, just like me. But unlike me, she could start yelling if you angered her in the morning.

"Hi," Isis said testily.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, sleeping beast?" I asked.

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Now, now girls calm down! You-" Mom started.

"Yes, calm down! You're giving me a headache!" granpa interrupted.

I've been trying to annoy Isis constantly ever since the birthday incident. After all, she got my Iphone! Yeah, it exploded. But grandpa got money out of _my_ college account (despite my mom's pleas and my screams and yells at him) and bought Isis a new one. Now, Isis keeps rubbing it in my face by taking it with her everywhere and saying it was _her_ birthday present..

Grandpa said it was to teach me a lesson to not disobey him again.

I think he just favors Isis. The worst part:

That money he used from my college account (it was 2/5 of it), I worked for it. I earned it. And he just stole it like that. Now I have to work double time while juggling it with homework and school projects. My father's letter was still in my jacket pocket. With my crazy grandfather here, I don't think I'll be able to give it to them. Maybe after school. Yes, after school. My boss, , said that the employees (including me) could take a day off, since we were working so hard. He's one generous man, my boss.

So I didn't have to work today.

I finished my toast.

I was slowly walking to my personal Hell, High School. It was only a few blocks away from my house.

I stopped at a bench and got out my hidden Ipod. I plugged in the earphones, scrolled down the play list and chose the song _If Everyone Cared _by Nickelback. I loved that song. Isis was driving to school with a car grandpa gave her in our birthday. All I got from him was _The Lord of the Rings_ books. Not that I wasn't complaining, I loved books, but still...

For five minutes I had been walking to school. I was a few feet from the school grounds. I braced myself, and entered the High School of Phoenix.

**The story was slow and awful, I know. Well up to work on the next chapter.**


End file.
